Hammerwiki:The Bilerot Burrow
Bilerot Burrow is a Warhammer Online dungeon located inside the Inevitable City. It is accessed via a tunnel gate located along the cliff face in the area near The Monolith. The dungeon requires city rank 3 and rank 40 to enter. The sign of Nurgle is marked on the gate that marks the entrance to the dungeon. Like the Bloodwrought Enclave, it is also a winged instance. This is the place where your Sentinel Gloves, Shoulders and Chestpiece drops. As you go through the groups of Bilerot Fanatics and Pustongues with Nurglings, or just a group of nurglings by themsleves you'll reach a room connected by 3 tunnels which leads to their respective bosses, also in this room is mini-boss, Maggotfiend Urhil who you can see banging on a mucus covered door. After the clearing the room, proceed to pull him into the depression in the center of the room and start from there. He's the same as the Pustongues which applies a debuff on the tank that decreases your current AP and regeneration. Nothing much else here, just tank. Entry Area Trash Mobs *Bilerot Pustongue *Bilerot Nurgling *Wretched Maggot *Bilerot Slimehound First few pulls consist of 2 Bilerot Pustongue, both of which are champion humanoid priests along with a small group non-champion Wretched maggots of 4-5. The Bilerot Pustongue has an ability that basically grants you a debuff that decreases your AP regeneration overtime. Therefore you'll have to click to remove when it shows up on your granted abilities bar. As for the maggots, never had much problem with them, just use aoes on them and they would all go down fast. As you move further in, you'll encounter another new mob, Bilerot Slimehound, a type of mutant slug. These mobs have an aura (not quite sure) or a ability debuff that increases your cast time (yes even instant casts), so make sure your healers don't get hit with it or your group is pretty much done for. The mobs would drag another slug and you'll be fighting 2 at most, they are easy enough to tank otherwise besides the debuff. Boss: Maggotfiend Urhil Urhil has one basic ability. He vomits. It's a frontal AOE that lasts for at least 5 seconds. If your tank doesn't hold aggro, he may wind up vomiting on the rest of the group until they die (assuming they don't get out the way quickly enough). He's very easy to beat. Killing him opens the doors to the Left Wing and Right Wing. The Loot Sentinel Belt (50% chance to drop), Random Green Item Left Wing Trash Mobs *Bilerot Plaguebeast *Bilerot Plaguechosen *Bilerot Witherer *Bilerot Nurgling In this wing are marauders in groups of 3, Bilerot Plaguechosen and Bilerot Witherers, the Plaguechosen is R42 and the other 2 are R41 respectively. When he is with Witherers kill the Plaguechosen first as his damage is far more deadly.. At most you'll pull 3 groups of these marauders. Last of them all are Plaguebeasts. These mobs are very dangerous as they hit hard, crits up to 4k even on a 5/5 warded tank as having an annoying tumor aoe move that does 2k+ dmg. You can either kite mob or spam knockdowns and stuns on this mob, shatter enchantment ability works well also, make sure your ranged DPS are spread out away from it in-case your tank goes down, then you can adapt and kite it down in the circle in the area where you first encounter it. Before pulling the boss, you must clear the room he is in. This room has two groups of 3 marauders and 3 single Plaguebeasts, each group of which can be pulled separately. If you do not clear them, they will aggro when you aggro the boss, likely causing you to die. Boss: Ssyrdian Morbidae Easiest boss of the 3 bosses in this instance. Doesn't hit hard, 1-1.5k on 5/5 warded chosen, has a weak aoe and tank can be kept alive with HoTs. You'll probably need not to worry much on him as he really doesn't do much. The Loot 2 Sentinel Shoulders, Sentinel Belt (50% chance to drop), Random Blue / Purple Dye (very rare), Random Blue item Right Wing Trash Mobs *Bilerot Slimehound *Bilerot Nurgling *Bilerot Plaguebearer Most of the pulls consist of Bilerot Slimehounds, some groups of Nurglings and a new type of mob, Bilerot Plaguebearers. The plaguebearers usually comes in groups of 2, along with some nurglings, makes sure as you take out the nurglings here, do not kill them near the bearers as they will enrage them. There is one pull as you go down a spiral tunnel where you might end up pulling 4 of them at once, usually 2, but the other 2 move through walls to aggro. Boss: Bartholomeus the Sickly Abilities: *Death's Head: He will emote that he throws a pus-filled skull (looks like festering arrow with green stuff covering it) at a . they will take an initial 4k damage (unwarded) and another 4k (the debuff lasts 4-5 seconds, so that would give the healers a buffer to focus heal on the person) after it wears off (Note: even on 5/5 lesser wards or greater they have a chance of a critical of up to 5k+ damage, could be bugged or buffed not exactly sure.), which will then spawn a nurgling (causes a aoe explosion of 500-900 upon death make sure you'll away from others prior to killing it) where the player is. The player with Death's Head must run away from the group to avoid both damaging another player and spawning additional nurglings as they explode for ~500 damage. He can also Death's Head the tank, at which Shield Wall is recommended. Melee must run away from him, tank stays. *Sneeze: Frontal 2.5k damage knockback. Easily avoidable, tank just takes it. Tank Bartholomeus in the room before him, with your back against the pillars / giant tooth looking thing. Don't use shield wall unless its needed. It is recommended the tank has 4 wards, though 5 is highly recommended as each ward piece gives you 20% reduction in damage and 15% for dealing damage. (lesser for the newly started), it makes a huge difference. Other players should also have wards, 2-3 should be fine, it is also recommended that your group should have more than 6k+ HP as the initial hit would bring you down to 10% - 25% health if not healed fast enough before the second hit goes off. Death's Head won't be nearly as bad. If its your first time trying him and wards are scarce, use 3 healers and 1 tank. The Loot 2 Sentinel Gloves, Sentinel Belt (50%), Random Blue / Purple Dye, Random Blue item Final Wing Boss: The Bile Lord The Bile Lord is the last boss of Bilerot Burrow, and is defiantly the most interesting fight so far of all the dungeons minus Lost Vale. Abilities *Melee Attack: Depending on how many wards your tank has it can hit anywhere from 2k to 5.5k. *Diseased Ground: The Bile Lord chooses a random player and places a glob at their feet. The glob is stationary and will do damage if you stand in it. The damage can do anywhere from 1.5k to 3k+ depending on wards. The boss gives an indication before throwing this ability down by simply grabbing his horns as it chooses a random player to drop the aoe, best bet to avoid to be constantly moving stopping for a few after he drops the ability to heal, DPS, whatnot. *Devour: When the Bile Lord reaches 20% or less HP its disables the whole group (Before getting to 25% mark the group should gather close, while also avoiding the Diseased Ground ability as it likes to drop even at low health), take an initial amount of damage (Before it disables you, try to pop a potion that heals you overtime, that way you won't die as you enter inside its innards) before swallowing you into its belly, where you continue to be disabled for another 5-6 seconds with a random player chosen to be applied with a DoT. Inside, while disabled, is a champion mob named, Bile Lord's Innards. *Summon Nurglings: Currently this ability is bugged as it's supposed to summon adds to help him, right all he does is stop attacking and hold belly to summon the adds, so here is a small break in the fight to deal damage without the worry of more Diseased Ground dropping. Stage 1: Here everyone needs to spread out and the tank should tank the boss in middle of the room. Whenever The Bile Lord places his hands on his horns, he will stop attacking and randomly choose a person in the group to cast Diseased Ground on. When he places his hands on his horns everyone in your group should begin running. This way you only take one tick of damage from Diseased Ground. He will only cast one Diseased Ground per horn touch. It's best if you someone call out when he's touching his horns. The boss will constantly use Diseased Ground in this stage. Stage 2: At 20% everyone in your group needs to get near The Bile Lord and he will suck you into his belly. Make sure everyone is topped off. Once inside, everyone in your group will be disabled and one person in the group will take damage. The person who be able to survive the damage if they were topped off. After the disable wears off, you will see a champion mob named Bile Lord's Innards. Top everyone in your group off and start attacking the Bile Lord's Innards. He doesn't do very much damage. Upon killing the Innards, you'll be spitted out and the boss will randomly "toss" a player usually for a high amount of damage, if it's a healer, usually ends up being dead because of a low hitpoint pool. Stage 3: This is basically Stage 1 all over again except The Bile Lord goes down a lot faster. It's pretty easy from here on out. The Loot 2 Sentinel Chestpieces, Sentinel Belt (50%), Random Blue / Purple Dye, Random Blue item External Links *Stunty Stomper: Bilerot Burrow Info & Map Category:Warhammer Online